


"You're drunk."

by Kealpos



Series: Children AU [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, I guess - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Oscar Lohst and Diana Valentine tell each other everything. They're best friends for a reason. But Oscar has a secret.(Children au! Doesn't feature much of the original characters so? Damned be warned?)





	"You're drunk."

“You’re drunk.”  
“I’m not, I swear! Besides, Ozzy. You know I hate the taste of alcohol. Look, it’s pink lemonade.” Diana shook her red solo cup right in Oscar’s face, and he wrinkled his nose in reply.

Oscar Lohst and Diana Valentine were leaning against a wall at a party that one of Diana’s friends had invited her to, and she had invited him to, and it was just as he expected. Loud, filled with people he barely cared about, and not very fun, but it wasn’t like he could leave, as Diana was the one who drove them there and it was about two miles to home.

“Mhm. Well, can you stop pushing in right in my face? It’s like you’re trying to get me to drink it or something.”  
“Anything you say, Ozzy, if only to maybe kiss your ass so much you fall right into my trap of agreeing to go,” She said with a wink, pulling her cup away from him and taking a small sip.

“No, and, uh, that’s final. I don’t want to go. Do they even let us in?”  
Oscar rocked back and forth on his heels, wringing his hands in a way that meant he didn’t know what to do with them. The event Diana was trying to convince Oscar to go to with her was the prom that would be held in several weeks, and they both knew she meant it entirely platonically. He’d reject her offer if it was anything more.

“Of course. They let juniors in, they just don’t get to run for prom queen or king. Everyone and their mom’s have been talking about it, Ozzy. Besides, even if they didn’t, Ki and Zel would just bring us in.”  
“I dunno.”  
“Life is short, mon ami! I want you to have fun, be happy! We get free food, and we don’t even have to dance. We can sit and make fun of everyone, and maybe I’ll get the name of that girl you have a crush on out, or something,” Diana said, smiling into her cup.

Oscar blushed slightly, hissing “Shut up!” at her. He hated talking about his crush, but he hated anyone else talking about it more. Not only was it embarrassing, but it wasn’t a girl. It was never a girl. It would never be a girl.  
Oscar was gay. A homo. A mlem.  
Nobody knew.

Okay so, the nobody knew thing was a bit of an exaggeration, and Oscar wasn’t particularly frightened of people knowing he was gay, especially not his friends he went to school with. Like, he himself was born of two lovely, lovely ladies; Diana had her mom Chloe, her step-mom Jenna, and her dad who sent money and gifts and often came to her concerts; Kirby and Zelda were kids of his almost but not quite uncles, Michael and Jeremy; Ashton was nonbinary with two dads for fucks sake.

So basically, being afraid of being disowned or hated or whatever was a not big deal. Nah. He just had really really bad problems with telling anyone anything that even scraped the surface of telling you about his identity. He was working on it, but- No, that's a lie. He wasn’t working on it. A few friends online knew, but he couldn’t talk about it on any of his not-secret name social media because his friends followed him on almost every platform. Even myspace, which he had solely for the irony.

It was very isolating.

Diana laughed and winked at him once more before heading off to go talk to one of her friends or something, and he was left to his own devices. Kirby, Zelda, and Ashton had decided not to come because they had to study or just had better things to do- Oscar couldn’t quite remember what the excuse was. So, without the four of them, he had zero friends to hang with. Like that anime screenshot pathetic thing. Yeah.

He huffed and trotted off from his spot in one of the hallways to find a drink that wasn’t alcoholic. He was lucky, Diana’s friends were oh so considerate and provided drinks for those who would prefer no alcohol, which was pretty much Diana. He had something to think about, and he sorta wanted to be sober for it.

-

Diana stared at Oscar with wide eyes, looking him up and down with her arms crossed. He sighed, turning away from the homework he was supposed to be working on, but was kinda just looking at, and raised an eyebrow at Diana. She grinned at him, and leaned forwards slightly.

“You’ve made a decision about something. Tell me I’m right, Ozzy. Tell me you’ve made a decision and tell me it's about what I think it’s about and tell me I’m right about what choice you’ve made.”

Oscar shook his head at her, frowning slightly.  
“How are you so good at guessing? Yes.”  
“Yes… What?”  
“Don’t play dumb.”  
“I’m not! I just want to hear you say it out loud.”

Oscar slumped back, eyes pointed up at the ceiling as he tried to procrastinate giving her any satisfaction.  
“We should SO get Bee and ‘Da patches that say “Wish you were Heere” as a graduation gift.”  
“Oh my god, we totally should! Can you sew?”  
“Yeah. אמא taught me.”  
“Nice! What colors do you think th- wait.. a second,” Diana said, pausing to glare at Oscar. “You’re trying to get me off topic! No way, compadre! What. Is. The. Scoop?”

“Rhyme town. And fine. I’ll go to the prom with you, I guess. Mom and אמא want me to get out of the house more anyways.”  
Rhyme town was a little thing they made up as kids, which was said whenever someone rhymed unintentionally. Diana was buzzing with excitement, and made a grab for Oscar’s hand.

“Dude, yay! Holy shit, we can pick out our outfits together! This guy I like, Randy, was letting me show off some dress ideas I had for myself and he said he liked this one I liked, which happens to be this gorgeous yellow like, neck lace thing which I’ll have to where a top under BUT he said if I wear it he’ll match his tie up with me!” Oscar nodded along as she rambled, and he could practically see floating hearts form a halo around her face.

“Obviously I wouldn’t just leave you hanging for some GUY just because he said we could sorta match, but I do kinda want to impress him or at least form a good cutesy bond with him? And maybe? I’ll give him a dance or two but two AT THE MOST because you are my best friend, you know? But anyways, by picking out our clothes together, you can help me decide if I wanna go for the dress or if Randy isn’t worth it, and I can help you get a tux that’ll help… compliment everything and will impress the ladies.”

Diana finished off strong, the ‘ladies’ being said with a funny joke of a flirty accent. Like.. Farkle from Girl Meets World? Yeah, like that. She really could talk. He laughed slightly, the sound sort of nasally, set his elbow on the table and leaned on it, homework well forgotten.

“That, uh, sounds okay. I guess. You can try on a ton of too-expensive dress and I’ll take pictures with like, a good camera. Fashion magazine.”  
Diana smiled brightly at him, and Oscar knew he had said all the right words.

-

“Mmmm… Is it… her?”  
Oscar sighed, looking up slightly to check out whichever girl Diana was pointing at at the moment. So, he had caved and they had gone to the prom, with Diana matching her almost but not quite not even close boyfriend. Apparently there were a ton of stages like first you don’t know each other, and then the fluctuating stages like being friends and developing crushes because sometimes one came before the other, then there was the emptiness or the mutual pining, and when you kinda flirted, but didn’t do anything about. Apparently, that was where Diana was with.. Ryan? Who even knew at this point.

“No. I have zero idea who that is, anyways.”  
“Patricia Dellibovi. She’s one of the top players on the girls volleyball team.”  
“Well, of course you’d know,” Oscar said, emphasis on the you. He was tired of this, Patricia being the 23rd girl Diana had pointed out, and he had gotten all snippy.

Diana frowned, more upset about his inflection and tone rather than words. She did know practically everybody; she really tried her best to be likeable and popular, and it seemed to be paying off, but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel good when he mentioned it so unhappily.

“You’re a bit of a buzzkill. What’s even up with you?”  
“Nothing. Whatever, I’m bored, I don’t want to be here. You should go dance with Ry..” He trailed off slightly, catching sight of a figure moving in front of him.

Anthony Johnson. The angels sighed in the heavens and the light moved a little bit closer in attempts to warm him. Every flower bloomed in attempts to impress him, every gust of wind was to make his hair move gently in the breeze, every snowflake during winter was to make him grin and stick his tongue out to catch one. Every song, each piece of art, all the laughter in the world couldn’t hold a candle to him.  
But then, a slim blonde girl moved forwards, laughing, her sparkly blue dress rippling as she stepped.

Anthony Johnson was a senior who Oscar had met in concert choir last year, and he was head over heels for that boy. His auburn hair was often slicked back, and the round glasses that almost always sat on his face complimented him extremely well. Oscar was pretty sure he was a god or something, because all of his clothing seemed to fit him perfectly. He was kind and really funny too, which was why he of course had a girlfriend. Another senior named Brittany, who Oscar had to admit was incredibly sweet.

As much as Anthony really lit everything about Oscar up, something felt like a big black hole in his chest, absorbing anything good about the rest of the night. He’d accepted that he’d never date Anthony a long time ago, but…

Anthony was graduating. Anthony was sure of himself. Anthony was a boy he had a crush on, and Diana was trying desperately to guess a girl he liked because he didn’t have to courage to come out to her. Ah, yes, the night of all nights. He didn’t even want to come.

“What? What’s up, Oz?” Diana asked, dragging him out from his thoughts.  
“Nothing,” he mumbled. “Whatever. I’m bored, I’m going home. Go dance with your boyfriend.”  
“He’s not my boyfriend, and hey! Don’t leave!”

Oscar ignored her command, standing up and brushing his pants off, even if there was nothing on it.  
“Oscar, c’mon!” She called as he started to walk away, but he didn’t look in her direction.

As he made for the door, he stepped forwards at a wrong way and tripped on air. He was about to hit the ground when a set of hands reached out and grabbed him before pulling him up. As Oscar regained his balance, the hands retreated, and a kind voice said, “Hey, watch out where you’re tripping, bud.”

Oscar turned to face Anthony, a dumb grin on his face. “Oscar, right?” He just nodded dumbly, his hands itching to move.  
“Ah. Cool seeing you. Try not to trip on an invisible log again tonight,” he said, turning with a quick wave, jumping right back in to some conversation with his girlfriend.

Oscar shook slightly before he started walking once more, this time, actually making it through the door. Outside, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled the number of another choir friend, Casey, to ask for a ride home.

He almost wished it had been raining, as that would’ve really set the scene, but Oscar’s life was unfortunately not a teen drama movie. How many movies were there about a gay guy anyways?

-

It had been almost a week, and Diana and Oscar hadn’t talked to one another once. Oscar had avoided her at school and her text messages for the first few days, and Diana hadn’t initiated anything after that. During that time, Oscar had thought about some shit.

As much as he was frightened to come out, he knew what kind of person Diana was. She didn’t like to show it nowadays, but she didn’t take rejectection/negativity involving her well whatsoever, often falling into a hidden sad episode.

So, Oscar decided to “man up” and figure out what to do, this time, taking in the feelings of his “family” as well as his own. He knew his own feelings were some of the most important things in coming out, but he was worried about Diana. So…

He had Christine drive him over to Diana’s house because he needed to do this, he really needed to help make her understand. And actually, he felt ready, which was almost a joke considering the situation, but it felt like the least forced he’d ever been to come out.

Chloe answered the door. Her gaze was cold and she was silent as she opened it, letting Oscar into the house. Oscar felt nervous around her all the time, but now was even worse. He was gripping a letter in his left hand, and he attempted to walk past her while not catching her eye.

“Oscar,” she said, causing him to wince and stop, turning around slightly.  
Chloe sighed, shutting the door, not looking at him. “I don’t know what you did, but you better fix it. This is your only warning.”

Oscar nodded, swallowing before walking again, heading towards Diana’s bedroom. If her moms had noticed enough to actually bring it up to him… that just made Oscar feel worse.

As he approached his door, he paused just outside it, his ears catching the quiet sound of Diana singing and playing guitar through the door. She had played violin for a few years in their middle school orchestra, did flute for a semester, but mostly, she did guitar. She had started learning it in fourth grade after the encouragement of her teacher, and had gotten really good at it. She occasionally wrote her own songs, but never showed them to anyone besides maybe Oscar, and even then, he didn’t hear a lot of them.

He moved forwards, slumping against the door slightly and took a deep breath, prepping himself. He couldn’t make out the words she was saying, but Diana had a gorgeous voice, that much evident to anyone who could hear.

After a moment or two of siking himself up, he pushed himself off and grabbed the door handle, twisting it open and throwing it out all the way. Diana’s eyes flickered up for a moment and filled with recognizable shock before re-focusing on the song, which must meant she was on a roll with it.

“..My type, funny what happens with time, and I heard all the lies and now I laugh and I thought you were better than that, thought you were better than that, thought you were better than that,” she sang, her voice quieting drastically, and Oscar swore that that wasn’t the correct ending to the song.

She frowned before setting her guitar next to her and looking up at him, tucking a peice of hair behind her left ear. Her eyes were wide with confusion and just a little bit of hurt. Oscar moved forwards and pulled a chair out from her desk and sat on it, directly in front of it. She was sat on a little round teal stool, and her fingers had made their way down to the spinning ring with Pokemon that Oscar had got her for her sweet sixteen that she was currently fidgeting with. He went to, like, a jeweler and everything.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Oscar cleared his throat and spoke curiously. “What song were you singing?”

Rather than answer his question, Diana launched herself forwards at Oscar and wrapped her arms around his back in a tight, desperate hug. Oscar made a small grunting noise in response to the quick attack and she loosened her hold slightly and moved backwards so that he could see her face.

“I am so sorry, I have no idea what I did but it must’ve really hurt you because you’ve been ignoring me and I’ve just felt really really bad, like, superbad and I’ve just been beating myself up about it. And yeah, we’ve fought before but it’s almost never for a whole week! So I just want to apologize because I never meant to be a shitty friend and I hope you can forgive me because I hate when we don’t talk, and I… Yeah.”

She breathed deeply and desperately, the sadness leaking through her voice and Oscar frowned before leaning forwards and pulling her into the tight hug again.  
“You have nothing to apologize for. I was the shitty friend here. I, uh, actually came here to apologize and to, erm, tell you something.”

He pulled away, Diana following his action and retreating back to her stool, her face filled with confusion. Oscar swallowed hard and moved the letter from his sweaty hand to his less sweaty hand and gave it to her, sitting back hunched over and she held it up and began to rip into it.

He felt something coil up in his stomach out of anxiety and he vaguely wondered if he would throw up when she pulled the actual letter up and open and began to read. Oscar felt a little dizzy, and when his hands tumbled together, he wrung them desperately.

With bated breath Oscar waited as Diana’s eyes went over the whole letter once, then twice, then once more. When he finally felt like he couldn’t take it, Diana folded the letter back up and sat it on her legs, which sat crossed in front of her. She thought for a moment before looking at Oscar and asking quietly, “So, what you’re trying to tell me is that you’re gay?”

Oscar nodded feverishly in panic, and everything was still for a moment. Finally, Diana scooted her stool closer and grabbed his right hand, holding onto it as she looked him in the eyes, a small smile creeping up her face.

“Thank you for telling me. I- Well- This must’ve been hard for you.”  
Oscar nodded dumbly and silently, taking her reaction in. She pulled him forwards and with her almost three inch height advantage, she kissed his forehead softly before bringing him into a hug. As the arms wrapped around him, Oscar made a small sound like a marvelous weight was being lifted off of him. And in some ways, it was.

-

“This is just as stupid as last year.”  
“Your face is stu-stupid. No it’s not.”

Oscar leaned back in his chair with a closed mouth smile on his face, Diana doing the same next to him. They had decided to go to their official senior prom this year, Diana getting a real date. The date, a guy named Harrison, sat next to her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders as he half-listened to the banter. She and Harrison had sat down next to Oscar for a few songs out of exhaustion from dancing, and currently, she and Oscar were bickering about the greatness of the event.

“Somebody just dabbed, Diana. Do you get how fucking old that is?”  
“Not as old as your mom!”  
“All four of our moms are the same age!” Oscar half-yelled, jokingly exasperated. Diana just rolled her eyes in response, and the three sat there in comfortable silence until the next song came on: something by Chosen Jacobs, who was really good. A slow song.

Diana smiled flirtily at Harrison and the two stood up to go dance, Diana and Oscar exchanging a quick wave.  
He sat back watching couples flock to the dance floor when a figure came close to him,

The figure was Casey Peterson, his friend from choir. The guy also happened to be bisexual, extremely cute, and he looked very nervous, and suddenly Oscar’s anxiety was shooting through the roof.  
Casey took a hand out of his back pocket and offered it to Oscar, a cute, nervous grin on his face.

“Wanna dance?” He asked, and Oscar paused for a few seconds before melting, a dorky grin lighting up his face.  
“Oh my god, absolutely,” Oscar replied, grabbing the guy's hand and standing up.

The two moved to the dance floor, looking at each other happily and almost surprised, before reaching their decided spot and moving into “slow dance” position.

Casey accidentally stepped on his foot, but it was okay, everybody makes a dance mistake.  
While swaying awkwardly but amazingly with Casey, the two managed to turn enough for Oscar to spot Diana and Harrison, and she was looking at Oscar with a small little smile on her face. He caught her eye and grinned in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @transbrookelohst and PLEASE ask me about these two


End file.
